


Thanks be to God

by CassondraWinchester



Series: Porny one shots for The DMPC [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Altar Sex, Blasphemous, Bottom Castiel, Case Fic, Church Sex, EXTREMELY NSFW Art, Extremely Kinky, Hunter Dean, Improper Use of a Rosary, M/M, PWP, Priest Castiel, Priest Kink, Top Dean Winchester, prayer kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester
Summary: While working a case, Dean finds himself hunting a ghost in an old cathedral and is hit with the need to divulge his sins. Will Father Castiel be able to handle all of Dean's dirty admissions, especially since he plays the lead role in all of them. Or will they both be damned to hell...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to zephyrchrysalis for betaing this fic for me and for creating the very sinful art for this. Which made me blush and FYI that's very hard to do. ;)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

[](http://i.imgur.com/jkJtjVY)

“ _Bless men, Father, for I have sinned_.” A deep voice drawled as he took his seat in the dark confessional booth. Father Castiel shifted on the bench and clutched his Rosary at the arrival of the new penitent. “It's been-” the man sighed, “If I'm being completely honest, I've never made a confession like this.” 

That breathy sigh had Castiel shifting in his seat again, wondering what a moan would sound like spilling from those lips. He chastised himself for such profane thinking, reminding himself he was in a House of God. 

Father Castiel cleared his throat, “That’s all right, my son, _the Lord be in your heart and upon your lips that you may truly and humbly confess your sins, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, Amen_.”

The man hummed in acknowledgment, “I have had impure thoughts,” he cleared his throat as he paused, “about a man, Father.” The licentious voice rumbled low on the other side of the grille as he placed his forehead against the thin piece of wood separating them.

“Have you acted upon these desires, my son?” Father Castiel questioned in a concerned tone.

The silhouette nodded his head. "God, yes, Father. I've dreamt of this man so many nights. The kinds of dreams that leave me hard and wanting when I wake. I have,” the man’s voice dropped to a throaty whisper, “taken myself in hand more times than I can count imagining him.” Father Castiel ran his sweaty palms down his cassock, his Rosary digging into his right thigh as he tried hard to focus on the man's confession and not to imagine the content of his dreams. “This man is sex personified Father, with his mussed up dark hair, plump juicy lips, sexy blue eyes, and oh, that stubble. I've lost count of how many times I have come with the thought of that stubble scraping against my thighs as he took my hard cock into his mouth.”

Castiel heard a scratching on the grille and looked over to see the shadows of fingertips running down the window. “And, Father, that is not even the worst part…” the man paused and Castiel found himself leaning closer, waiting, “he's taken Father, and that's a sin isn't it? Coveting right?”

“He's-” Castiel swallowed, his throat was dry and his voice cracked. He cleared his throat and tried again. “He's married?”

The penitent laughed, an obscene and guttural laugh. “You could say that… he's a Man of God, married to the cloth.”

Castiel placed his hand over his mouth to hide the shocked gasp that had escaped it. There was only one man of the cloth at this parish that matched the sinner’s description… him. "Are you here to be forgiven for your sins?" He asked clearly flustered, and more affected by this man than he should be.

The Father heard a quiet groan and saw the profile shaking his head, it then became clear to Castiel that the sinner had heard how shaken up he was. "Not at all Father. I don't believe I have any reason to ask for forgiveness, I don't feel as if I have done anything wrong.”

“Are-” Castiel's voice wavered, “are you here to tempt me, then?”

The sinner cackled darkly, “Oh, Father who are we kidding -- you were tempted the moment I walked into this cathedral, even more so when I walked into your confessional.” Castiel's breath caught in his throat. “Oh, that's right Father, I saw you watching me, and I know that look... you _wanted_ me.”

“No,” Castiel croaked, shaking his head firmly. “That’s...that’s sacrilege.”

“So is _lust_ , but I saw it clearly in your eyes, while you stood in front of your flock delivering your sermon.” The penitent hummed, “Tell me, Father Castiel, what were you _really_ thinking about as you droned on about the Holy Gospel according to Luke during Sunday Mass?”

Castiel felt his cock twitch and thicken between his legs as his name rolled off the sinner’s tongue like honey. “I-I,” Castiel faltered, not knowing what to say. It was true he had been thinking about a wickedly attractive man with spiked brown hair and emerald eyes, finding himself stumbling during his sermon more than once. And this was that same man in his confessional? Was God tempting him? Castiel held his Rosary tight as he continued, “This is about you, my son, your confession, not mine.” He said trying to get the sinner’s mea culpa back on track.

“Ohhhh,” the penitent moaned out, and Castiel could just imagine the devilish smirk on his penitent’s lips, “But I would much rather talk about yours, Father. Here all the dirty transgressions of a Man of God.” He groaned, “That would be absolutely sinfully delicious.”

“My son,” Castiel's voice quaked. “My-”

“How about I start, Father?” The sinner said cutting the priest off. “I will tell you some of my most recent unclean thoughts.”

“Hmmm, where to begin,” he clicked his tongue, “oh, I know! How about how during Mass I didn't hear a word you said, Father. I watched your beautiful lips move, but all I could think about was how good they would look stretched around my thick cock.” Castiel cringed hearing the mirth in the man’s voice. “I know I should be remorseful,” the penitent cooed without a hint of contriteness in his tone, “but it just felt so damn good when I got home and stripped my cock as I thought about those full lips sliding up and down my length while my hands tangled in your disheveled hair, as I bucked my hips and rammed my cock deep down your throat.” Father Castiel jumped when the voice spoke again, louder than before and he glanced at the grille to see the silhouette of the man's face pressed against it. “You know something, Father? I think you would absolutely love that, you would love me fucking your mouth. I think you act all holy and innocent but deep, _deep_ down you are as depraved as I am.”

The sinner's voice dripped with lust, his words with the clear intent to lead astray. Castiel took in an abrupt deep breath. “That's a, it's uh…” Father Castiel was rendered speechless, his head swimming with the lewd images the sinner created. “That’s a sin to talk about a Man of God in such ways.” 

The penitent sighed and thumped his head against the wooden barrier. “I know it’s a sin, but I just can't help thinking such things.” The sinner purred, “Just like I couldn’t help thinking about how I wanted to take you over the lectern and fuck you raw and dirty in front of your congregation. I wanted them to watch, Father, watch as I made you feel absolute pleasure. So much so you sang out your praises _to me_ for your flock to hear.”

Castiel's slender fingers curled around the bench and he squeezed his eyes shut. “You should show me a little respect, and what you are saying is beyond sacrilegious my son. I-”

“Dean,” the sinner drawled in a low rumble. “My name is Dean.”

“You’re not supposed to tell me your name,” Father Castiel gently chastised.

Dean hummed against the grille taking in a deep breath before letting it out in a long sigh. “I just wanted you to know what name to moan when you touched yourself, Father.” Dean dropped his tone to a whisper, “Will you touch yourself for me now, Father?”

Castiel ran his hand up his thigh, his resolve cracking with each breath, with each incremental movement of his hand further up his thigh, with each unholy fantasy Dean placed in his mind. He nodded, only able to see the silhouette of the sinner, but knowing Dean had seen the motion by the low moan that followed.

The priest’s hand skated further up his inner thigh until it gently brushed against his rock hard length over his cassock. Castiel couldn't contain the low groan that spilled from his lips.

Dean’s breath hitched, “Not good enough,” he growled. Castiel heard Dean exit the confessional and before he had time to process what was going on, the door on his side of the booth was ripped open. Castiel jumped at the intrusion and pressed himself back against the bench gripping his Rosary beads tight to his chest. 

Dean grinned ferally at the priest as he stepped in and shut the door behind him. Castiel stared up at Dean with wide innocent eyes. He watched as the penitent’s chest rose and fell in a rapid pace, his eyes trailed up to meet Dean’s, the beautiful emerald green was glazed over with pure carnal lust. Dean loomed over Castiel. “It wasn't good enough just to hear you, I want to see you, I want to touch you,” he confessed as he surged forward placing his hands on the Father's face, kissing him roughly, wantonly, slipping his tongue past Castiel's lips and sliding it into his mouth to tangle and dance with the priest’s.

Castiel broke the kiss panting and breathless, his lungs begging for oxygen. The tiny booth had become hot and humid. The smell of arousal thick in the small space. He rested his forehead against Dean’s and whispered, his kiss-swollen lips brushing Dean’s with each word he spoke. _“The Holy Spirit came down as tongues because tongues are used for speaking; as fire, because fire is the symbol of passion, of love, of zeal_.”

“Tell me more, Priest,” Dean growled as he reached down and gripped Castiel's hand hauling him up. Dean pulled him out of the confessional booth and dragged him through the now empty cathedral. He stopped at the velvet covered altar steps, “Kneel, Father.” Castiel's eyes never left Dean’s as he dropped to his knees. Dean sank down behind the priest and wrapped his arms around his waist resting his chin on Castiel's shoulder. The sinner yanked him back by the hips and Castiel gasped as he felt hard flesh pressing against his ass. Castiel's breathing sped up and his cock twitched between his legs.

The priest clutched his Rosary as he stared up at the crucifix, his right hand shaking as he made the sign of the cross. “ _In the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Ghost, Amen_.”

Castiel felt warm breath tickle his ear followed by a throaty chuckle. “Say your prayers for me, Priest.”

Castiel steepled his hands in front of himself and bowed his head. “ _O’ my Jesus, forgive us of our sins. Save us from the fires of hell.” The Father stumbled over his words as he felt Dean's hands rub down his chest, “Lead all souls into heaven, especially those in most need of thy mercy_.”

Dean hummed as he sucked the soft flesh behind Castiel's ear tasting the salt of his skin. “And what are your sins, Father,” Dean growled. 

“ _Lust_ ,” Father Castiel admitted as he looked over his shoulder at Dean. “I want you, I want you so much.” He reached up tugging at the fabric tight around his throat.

Dean gripped his hand and pushed it away, pinning Castiel down on the altar like a lamb to slaughter. “Don't, Father,” he growled as he nibbled at Castiel's throat through the clerical collar. “Leave it on.”

Dean rose up and ran his hand down Castiel's thighs and then up his cassock moaning when he felt bare skin. “Such a dirty priest,” Dean cooed as he scratched his nails down the back of Castiel's ass. “Wearing nothing under your robes.” Dean licked his lips and pushed the cassock up to his shoulders. “You were just begging for this, Father.”

Dean's eyes landed on the basin by the altar, he smirked as he reached up and dipped his fingers in the stone stoup of anointing oil saturating them. He moaned at the sheer wrongness of the act. Dean spread Castiel's ass cheeks and pushed a finger into the Priest's puckered rosebud, smiling as he clutched at his Rosary while his inner walls squeezed Dean’s digit. He slipped in a second finger, stretching Castiel. The Father groaned as the second finger entered him, sweat beaded on his forehead as he panted and his thighs started to shake.

“Dean, Dean, Dean,” The sinners name spilled from his lips like a perverse prayer.

Dean pushed in a third finger and growled, “Oh, yes, Father. Be a good lamb to your God and plead for me. Tell him how much you want me, Castiel, how bad you want me to fuck you hard and fast until you come across his holy shrine.” Dean curled his fingers, “I wanna hear you, Castiel.” The pads of his fingers ran against priest's prostate. The Father’s moans filled the church.

Dean removed his fingers and Castiel groaned at the loss, his hole clenching around air. Father Castiel felt so empty, and he wanted nothing more than to be full again. Dean leaned over Castiel's back melding his body against his. He pried the Rosary from the Priest's hand and pushed back up onto his knees. He ran the Rosary through his fingers before dunking it into the holy oil, saturating it.

Dean gripped the cross in his left hand as he took the beads in the other and rubbed them across Castiel's fluttering rim, “Recite for me, Priest,” Dean said as he popped the first two beads in with no resistance. 

Castiel grunted and glanced over his shoulder, “You want me to recite… Now?”

“Yes,” Dean growled as he pushed a few more beads into the Father's body.

“ _Our Father_ ,” Castiel gasped as Dean twisted the beads inside him. 

“No,” Dean cooed, “I want you to recite in Latin.”

Castiel began again, his fingers twitching against the velvet carpet. “ _PATER noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum. Adveniat regnum tuum_.” Dean kept pushing the beads in two by two, Castiel feeling a pleasurable gentle stretch as each bead was added. “ _Fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra. Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie, et dimitte nobis debita nostra sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris_." Castiel fell into a state of pure bliss, dazed as he continued to deliver the grace. “ _Et ne nos inducas in tentationem, sed libera nos a malo. Amen_.”

Castiel felt so full as he finished the devotion. Dean had filled him with the entirety of the Rosary, up to the final three Hail Mary beads. Dean massaged the Father’s ass cheeks and spread them wide moaning at the sight of the cross suspended from the Priest’s rim, swaying between his thighs, the wooden symbol of God shining with the anointing oil.

Dean pushed Castiel face down on the altar, the movement causing the beads to shift and rub against his prostate. Castiel cried out in pure pleasure. Dean slowly pulled the beads out watching as his pucker opened to release them. When the last one popped free Castiel sighed. His sigh quickly turned into a flustered groan as Dean started to push them in again just so he could watch Castiel's hungry hole swallow them once more.

"Oh, God! Please fuck me," Castiel begged as he pressed his cheek completely against the altar and groaned, waiting.

Dean tsked, “Taking the Lord’s name in vain? Such a _naughty_ priest.” The sinner took the cross in hand and he sharply pulled the beads from Castiel's body. The priest bowed his back and cried out at the stimulation that racked his very core. 

Castiel groaned as the last bead popped out, his entire body was thrumming with need and want. He _wanted_ to feel full, he _needed_ Dean deep inside of him. 

Dean tossed the defiled Rosary to the side of the altar. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans pushing them along with his boxer briefs down to mid-thigh. He reached up and dipped his whole hand into the stone stoup before anointing his cock with the myrrh scented oil. He gripped the Fathers sharp hipbones as he guided his length to Castiel's furled entrance and pushed in past the tight ring of muscle.

Castiel gasped as he felt the drag of Dean’s cock rubbing against his walls, unhurriedly thrusting into his tight hole. Castiel moaned against the altar as Dean continued to pump in and out of him. 

The priest swiveled his hips, pulling Dean in deeper. Dean snapped his hips forward drawing a moan from the Father. He growled and dug his fingernails into Castiel's hips as he set a punishing pace, the sound of his balls slapping against the priest’s ass filled the cathedral as it echoed off the walls. 

“Yes, Dean, right there, oh yes, yes, yes, don't stop!" Castiel exclaimed, his hands white knuckling the silk fabric of the altar cloth. Castiel's eyes rolled back into his head as Dean's cock struck his prostate over and over.

Dean thrusted and rocked his hips, the head of his cock rubbing Castiel’s sweet spot. Dean ran his hand down Castiel's chest and took his hard flesh into his hand and stroked him in time with the grind of his hips. The priest keened as he felt his orgasm building low in his stomach. Castiel pushed back against Dean taking him deeper then thrust forward driving his cock into Dean’s tight fist, his orgasm wracked him, sizzling each and every nerve ending in his body, making his blood boil like hell fire. “I'm gonna come. Dean, I'm gonna-” 

Dean rolled his hips in a figure eight motion. “Come for me, Father, let go, come with my cock buried deep inside you.” Castiel groaned and spurted his release in long thick streaks over the downed virginal altar cloth.

The clench of Castiel's walls milking his cock pushed Dean over that blissful edge. “Fuck,” Dean groaned, “I'm going to fill you full, Father.” He thrusted in deep and stilled inside the priest, his cock pulsed and painted Castiel's insides with his hot sticky come. Castiel whimpered as he felt Dean’s seed leak from his hole and trickle down his thighs.

Castiel panted heavily, his chest rising and falling as Dean’s cock started to soften inside him. Both their bodies were slick with sweat and come. Dean's head fell forward and rested on his back as he ran his hands up and down Castiel's thighs. 

Dean kissed his way down Castiel's back, “Jesus, Dean, that was-” Castiel whispered, his next words turned into a groan as Dean buried his face between Castiel's cheeks, cleaning the come that dripped from his quivering hole. Dean’s lips closed around his leaking rim. The sinner’s tongue soothing the red swollen flesh, treating Castiel's body like the Holy Grail that he wanted to drink from until the end of time. 

After worshipping Castiel thoroughly he laid down on the altar steps beside the Father. Dean pulled him against his body, kissing him slow and passionately as he ran his fingers through the priest’s sweaty sex hair. Castiel leaned into the touch as he spoke. “This cassock is definitely going in our closet for when we have ‘play time’, what do you think?” He asked as he sucked bruises along Dean’s collarbone.

“God, yes,” Dean replied, hissing when Castiel bit down on the sensitive flesh of his throat.

Castiel sighed and met Dean's eyes smirking at him. “As much fun as this has been, we really should get back to work, we have a case to finish. We still need to figure out who's haunting this cathedral.”

Dean kissed Castiel on the forehead. “Sam figured it out it already, it was a nun who resided here about six months ago. She’d fallen in love with the priest who didn't return her affection, so she hung herself. He's salting and burning the bones as we speak.”

“Round two then,” Castiel growled hungrily.

“Yes, Father.” Dean licked his lips and ran his eyes over Castiel's form splayed on the altar steps. “How do you want it?”

Castiel glanced over to the lectern then back to Dean. “I want you to bend me over that and make me sing your praises.” He grinned wolfishly. “ _I will praise thee with my whole heart, before the gods I will sing praise unto thee. And my tongue shall speak of your righteousness and of your praise all the day long_.”

Dean stood and hauled Castiel up with him, “Oh yeah sweetheart, talk holy to me.” Dean cooed as he led him over to the raised platform forcefully bending Castiel over it, raising his cassock up again. "Will you absolve me of my sins, Father, as I fuck you over this pulpit?” Dean whispered in Castiel's ear as he grabbed his half hard cock stroking it to full arousal and then thrusting it into Castiel's come slick hole.

Castiel gasped and gripped the edge of the lectern. “Yes! _Our Lord Jesus Christ, who offered himself to be sacrificed for us to the Father, and who conferred power on his Church to forgive sins, I absolve you through my ministry by the grace of the Holy Spirit, and restore you in the perfect peace of the Church_ ….” He panted breathlessly as Dean relentlessly fucked him at a rapid pace.

“ _Amen_.” Castiel called out to the heavens as his orgasm washed over him and he painted the pulpit with his release.

Dean moaned and stilled inside Castiel. His cock twitched and filled him full once again as he rasped into Castiel's ear, “ _Thanks be to God_.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Lord's Prayer translation from Latin to English:
> 
> *PATER noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum. Adveniat regnum tuum. ---OUR Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be Thy name. Thy kingdom come. 
> 
>  
> 
> *Fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra. Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie, et dimitte nobis debita nostra sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris.--- Thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us. 
> 
>  
> 
> *Et ne nos inducas in tentationem, sed libera nos a malo. Amen. ---And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen.


End file.
